Guess
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: KIDSERGE 4EVA...obviously another Kirge...I don't dislike it...I like it...so Read and Review while your at it...tell me what it is that you think....


Well again with Chrono Cross fics...I suck ass at them...but alas...I'm trying to improve...so this is an improvement hopefully...b-bye now...well maybe hello...READ AND REVIEW TOO!!!!!!!  
  
Guess  
  
Kid sat restlessly on the shore of Hermits Hideaway, it had been only hours before that Serge had once again saved Kid...though he had saved her from a new painful fate, which was simply her past. Kid's cerulean eyes pierced through the dark night air, gazing out upon the great abyss of deep blue sea in front of her. Kid let out a sigh that was possibly just as deep as the sea in front of her.  
  
Kid at this part of her life, at this moment, at this very long period of time was rather depressed. Depressed because of a lot of things. 1. She had decided she suffered way too much to even strive on this hellish sphere called earth anymore. 2. She never got what she wanted. She would never have anything that meant something to her, even if she did, she would lose it just like everything else, thus even more fresh burning, stinging pain...okay maybe Kid was being a little too negative to life...but hey...life was a little too negative to her...right? Though Kid still wished life, fate would have a little mercy on her. That it would just let her have something, without taking it away. Something a lot longer than momentarily...all she wanted was one thing...well someone.  
  
Kid let the waves creep up upon her bare feet, sighing again. Look, it's just a guy...just a guy...get over it...him...Kid found herself repeating this statement more often. It frustrated her so that she had to continuously reassure herself of it. Again she stated, he's just a guy in her mind, yea just a bloody handsome guy-stop it, your getting of track again. Kid let out a thoroughly frustrated growl.  
  
Damn it. I can't get hurt again. Look Kid...he doesn't like you...not like that anyway. Come on get over it...him. Move on.  
  
The phrase "bloody handsome" ran through her brain annoyingly a few times.  
  
SHUT UP!! Look I'm a radical dreamer...I've been through so much worse than this... Don't be so sure. (We all hate those annoying voices in our heads...that always argue with us...well when we lie to ourselves anyway...) He doesn't love me...He never will... This isn't one of those "love will triumph through all predicaments... No matter how much I love him he isn't... SHIT!! I didn't just admit that... Great Kid...just great...I mean really give yourself a pat on the back for that bright one...damn, I'm a goner....  
  
Before Kid could start up...or more so continue mentally abusing herself voice sounded from behind her...Serge...  
  
"Kid?" Serge sighed, and sat himself next to Kid, making a light thud as he let himself drop to the soft golden sand. Serge had a blanket with him...it was cold. "Why aren't you inside resting? You're still recovering from..." Serge paused, not really wanting to bring anything painful up. "That..."  
  
Perfect...just bloody perfect...I mean god...couldn't of picked a better time to show up...honestly. Now Kid was gonna have to act like nothing was wrong...oh no nothing at all...he got too concerned over her...so she thought...kid highly doubted she was wroth his concern. He was too good for her.  
  
Kid flashed Serge a fake smile, ignoring completely the depression of the fact all he would ever be to her was a friend...nothing more...nothing less either though...unless Kid really screwed up though. Kid figured she was capable of it though. Kid's eyes didn't quite meet Serge's, and her fake smile didn't exactly make its quota. Serge questioned Kid again of why she was out there with concerned cobalt eyes.  
  
"I..." Kid couldn't make up a lie, "couldn't sleep..." half-truth...more like I couldn't go back to sleep because of a nightmare...but he didn't need to know that much. Kid turned her back to Serge, her long blonde ponytail swayed back and forth in the cold breeze. Serge nodded un-noticed in acceptance, staring at her back.  
  
"Nightmare?" Serge asked quietly. Kid turned to look at him in astonishment. Damn, how did he know what was wrong just like that. Serge smiled at Kid, in understanding serenity. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, so he dragged something else in, to be the new topic of their speaking.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Kid shrugged off her previous astonishment.  
  
"Nah..." Kid turned her back to Serge once again. Kid had lied...she was cold. Accidentally however...Kid shivered, almost as soon as she had stated quite confidently that she was not in any manner or way cold. Shit. Kid could have killed herself at that very moment.  
  
"Really?" Serge asked sarcastically. Kid closed her eyes tightly. Kid felt the cold drift off, as Serge placed the blanket he had brought with him around her. Serge positioned himself so he could actually see Kid's face and not her back. Kid slowly opened one eye, grinning. Serge smiled. Kid opened her other eye, and pilled the blanket closer around herself. Well she wasn't cold anymore.  
  
That pain of everything hit Kid again. Kid looked away in grief...mourning for her long lost childish happiness. Serge couldn't stand this. He didn't think it was fair about everything that had happened to Kid, she deserved so much better...so much more.  
  
"Kid..." Serge didn't know what to say, there was so much to say, yet nothing worked, nothing would help. Usually Serge just said what he guessed would be the right thing to say, and prayed that he head guessed correctly, or at least somewhere near it. Serge couldn't even guess...there seemed as though there were no words that would do any good. Not ones he would say anyway. So Serge just scooted closer to Kid, and let silence take its effect. Then Serge had to ask, "What's wrong?" the simplest thing to say...but he didn't feel ready to guess at what was, and being wrong would make it worse.  
  
"Everything..." Kid's reply was simple and true.  
  
"Define everything..." Serge spoke softly, as he placed his hand on top of Kid's. Kid was knocked off guard by the sudden contact. It took Kid a while to answer.  
  
"My past future...present...past, losing everything...future, I already know I'm gonna lose everything...it's unavoidable..." Kid stopped speaking.  
  
"And present?" Serge questioned.  
  
"Now?...It doesn't matter..." Kid stood up, her legs felt a little wobbly. Kid began to walk to her room, to go get some rest. Well...more like lay awake in her bed. Kid was having trouble standing though...she was still weak, from um...past events. So of course with her luck she lost the ability to hold herself up and of course for gravities cruelty fell. Serge caught her though. Kid felt the strong arms holding her, one under her knees, and the other under her back. Serge didn't say anything, just silently carried Kid to her room. How he knew were she was going was questionable...oh well...it was a guess...He was good at guessing... 


End file.
